ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunters and Ultramen
Hunters and Ultramen is a series about the battles between four hunters with Ultramen and the Darkness in Nebula L87. This series "can be considered" as a funny ones. # Created by: NguyenAnhLam # Number of Episodes: 40 # Running time: around 25 minutes (per episode) # Language(s): Vietnamese, English (sub) Overview There are 4 hunters calling Justice Detective Hunters (JDH) on their way about hunting some deers but one of them has been kidnapped by Kyrieloid. Kyreloid said that he wants to fight with them. Before leaves, Kyrieloid said that they must come to Nebula L87 to meet him. They must go through many dangerous battles, but they also found that one of them can connect with Ultraman and merge with him. In the end, with the help of many Ultramen and some people, finally they could defeat Kyrieloid and rescue their friend. A day after, they returned to their own homeworld after said goodbye to Ultramen and those people have helped them. Characters Protagonist: Those protagonist are Vietnamese, they are Justice Detective Hunters (JDH) and all of them are 26-year-old guys: * Anh Lâm/Sam: The first protagonist of this series. He is the second-in-command of the group hunters. He is humorous, brave and sometimes even childish. He is good at shooting and hand-to-hand attack but his main weakness is sniping. He is the founder of the JDH. * Việt Tú/Fred: The second protagonist of this series. He is the leader of the group. He is calm, brave and humorous. He is the strongest swordsman and the best driver of the team, his main weakness is analyzing. He is the most intelligent in the group. He is Lam's childhood friend, as well as his best friend. * Bảo Lộc/Brian: The third protagonist of this series. He is reticent, brave and sometimes humorous. He is the best sniper of the team but he is weak at machines. He is the most calm in the group. * Công Thức/Dan: The fourth and the last protagonist of this series. He is calm, humorous. He is intelligent, his strong point is repairing and analyzing. He is the most brave of the group. Main Characters: Nebula K91 * Vivi: A Vietnamese girl lives in the same as the JDH's homeworld, Nebula K91. She is kidnapped by Kyreloid and Kyrieloid tried forge Vivi to be his wife but she always refuse so Kyrieloid imprisoned Vivi into a TV, she later rescued by Anh Lam and has a crush on him. She is good-hearted, cute and beautiful. She is 24 years old. Vivi is also a temporarily human host of Tiga with Lam in the end to fight the Kyrieloid. * Anh Lâm's sister: She is Lâm's adoptive older sister but they treat each other like the real biological sibling, she kidnapped by a gangster and the gangster dump the car into the sea, Lam failed to save her, which made he angry at himself. In the end, she reveals she still alive by Tagi and encourages Lâm in his dream and returns in the final episode. She bids farewell to Nebula L87's people and return with the JDH. She is 27 years old. Nebula L87 Police: * Minh Phương: He is the police chief in Nebula L87, he has a son and the boy was rescued by Lam once from a monster, who tried to kidnap him to force Phương releases all of monsters were caught by the police and he gave Lâm a Brace Hunter as a thanking. * Tuấn Đạt: He is the second-in-command chief of the police. He is Phương's best friend. He is the best driver of the police. * Hữu Thuận: He is an anylyser of the police. He is Phương's best friend. * Thanh Phong: He is a police in Nebula L87. He is the best shooter of the police. He is very loyal to Phương. * Anh Tuấn: He is a police in Nebula L87. He is Phong's best friend. He is the analyzer of the police. He also loyal to Phương. Special Street Knight: * Ninja Độc Cô Cầu Bại Liệt (DCCBL): A swordsman who wants to fight with Viet Tu and defeated. He revealed with Hunters that Kyreloid trying to kill Lam as he prevented him from marry Vivi and he helps group the way to find Kyrieloid's nest, he sacrificed himself to save Tu from Kyrieloid's attack. He seems to be died but he rescued by Tagi returned in the final episode to help Tu fight. * Shooter Ảo Tưởng Sức Mạnh (ATSM): A shooter appears in the final episode to help Hunter fight. He is DDCBL's older brother. According to Taro, he used to help Taro (who disguised himself as an old man) from thugs. He is the leader, as well as the founder of the SSK. Ultras: * Ultraman Tiga: He comes from Nebula L87. He connects with Anh Lam and they merges to one and fight. He is the sworn enemy of the Kyrieloid. His finisher is Zepellion Ray. * Ultraman Taro: He comes from Nebula M78. He connects with Viet Tu and merges with him in the middle. His finisher is Storium Ray. * Ultraman Dyna: He comes from Nebula L87. He connects with Bao Loc and merges with him in the middle. He is Ultraman Tiga's childhood friend. His finisher is Solgent Ray. * Ultraman Gaia: He comes from unknown star. He connects with Công Thức and merges with him in the end. His finisher is Photon Edge. * Tagi: He is Tiga's companion. He helps Hunter find Tiga and even fight along with them. He heavily injured after sacrificed himself to protect Hunter. He seems to be died but he is still alive and returns in the final episodes. His finisher is Delacium Light Stream. * Ultraman Leo: He comes from Nebula L77. He is the one help Lộc how to use Hunter Nunchaku. * Ultraman Mebius * Ultraman Zero * Ultraman King * Zoffy * Ultraman Antagonist: * Kyrieloid: He is the antagonist of this series. He is wick, cruel and ruthless. He comes to the homeworld of the group and kidnapped Cong Thuc. In the end, he is defeated by Anh Lam as Ultraman Tiga. * Golza(s): Kyreloid's servants. * (To be added more) Trivia/Notes * The series was meant to be named "The battle of four hunters in another nebula" but was changed to "Hunters and Ultramen" due to the name was long and stupid. * All of characters' personality in this series (except the Darkness ones) are based on their voice actors' personality in real life. * Most characters share the same name with their own voice actors. * All Ultras' speaking voice is the same as their hosts/forms' one but much deeper. * Also, even though Tagi has his own human form but he uses various human form (even female) in order to helps the JDH without being noticed, which makes Tagi is the first and only Ultra uses more than one human form in the series. * All the Ultras who are able to change type can use any finisher without changing types, unlike the original series. However, their speeds or strengths in this type still remain. * Unlike the original Ultra Series, all Ultras and Monsters in the Earth (Nebula L87's counterpart) aren't able to use their full size, their heights are the same as a normal human's. However, once they get out of the Earth's atmosphere, they will grow back to their giant size. Category:Fan Series Category:NguyenAnhLam Category:Hunters and Ultramen